The Bayou
by The Viking
Summary: It has been said that The Bayou is like a jilted ex. Beautiful and seductive on the outside but insanely dangerous with a savage temper lurking just below the surface. For a certain woman she is about to find out exactly how dangerous. ( Co authored ) (Complete)
1. Co author

Co author information

Pen name: Sazy

( female author)

Stories co authored so far

The Bayou

Characters she created (for this story)

Brooklyn James

Captain James

Officer Windell

Carter

Plot contributions -

We both came up with the slavery idea and numerous twists to try and throw each other off To be honest at times I am not sure who came up with what so we will split the plot 50-50. As for the delay in publishing I wanted her permission first.

Contacting Sazy

At the moment she has requested that you use the review section of this story to contact her, if that changes I will update this information.


	2. Crawdads ?

A man dressed in a blue jean jacket flannel shirt jeans and a cowboy hat was walking through the the Louisiana forest. thats when he saw her sitting on a log near the river

" howdy", he said as he walked up. " names Aedan "

\- Brooklyn drew a buck knife as she spun around to see a red headed man roughly her age looking @ her-

"It's okay I'm not here to hurt you", he said as he put his hands up his palms facing towards her. " I'm on my way to a crawdad hole"

\- Brooklyn resheathed her knife as Aedan walked past her-

As he walked past her Brooklyn noticed that something was wrong. She may not know that much about crawdads but she was pretty sure that you had to have a bucket to hold them in in this redheaded Scotsman did not have a bucket she waited a little while before she followed him using all of her FBI instincts to stay undetected and what she saw made her gasp she saw him remove a gold diamond necklace from a tree stump as well as a bag of money like what the banks had then he quickly pocketed both items and left.

Now She had a choice she could either blow her cover and arrest him or she could wait and watch him she chose to wait. she knew this redhead couldn't get her into the criminal underworld and crack her case wide-open.Brooklyn day was already going back she had got chewed out by her captain earlier and now she was stuck with thinking if she wanted to arrest him or did she want to just let it go, the lives of them young women that has been kidnapped was way more important then then what he was up to.

Silently she walked up behind Aedan "Oh now I see your just some criminal" she said as she cross her arms letting her eyes scan up and down his body

Aedan smirked as she spoke.

" like what u see", he asked as he flexed then he removed his jacket revealing a farmers tan , a lean muscle defined chest and a 6 pack of abs. He flexed again smiled then he threw his shirt at her face. As the shirt hit her face he tackled her and forced her to the ground as she hit the ground knocking the wind out of her Aedan quickly sat on top of her. Before she could react he zip tied her hands and then moved to her legs zip tying them at the ankle

" if I was smart I'd turn you over to the slavers let them auction you off like a cow. But I hate those smucks they give criminals like me a bad name.", Aedan said as he looked at her and then stood up. " so here is what I'm gonna do I'm gonna take this K-Bar knife ( he showed her the knife) and put it over there by that big oak tree.( pointing to the tree) When I leave you can crawl over there and cut yourself free. Then do your best to forget everything and I'll do the same. Cross me again and ur slaver chow".


	3. Introductions suck

Brooks was pissed he throw a shirt at her face then attacked her, that was just a low blow he could of at least hit her, instead he blinded her with his sweaty shirt, she thought about that the whole time she had to craw over to get the damn knife, she picked up the knife and quickly cut the zip tie off her feet first then she put the knife in her mouth and placed it in between her hands pushing the sharpness of the knife against the zip tie as she slowly moved her hands back and forth rubbing the zip tie against the knife until it pop and broke.

Brook hurriedly stood up and made it back to her car where she rushed to her office "Hey Casey I need you to search for finger prints on this knife, it should be two sets one is mines and the other she belong to someone who claim is name is Aedan, if you can find some finger prints run them for me and give me an address" She said to her little cousin Casey who worked in the lab at the police station "Move fast okay; call or text me with what you find out" she said as she place the knife that was now in a bag down on the table "Sure thing B I'll get right on it", Brook then hugged her cousin before walking out of the lab and to her desk.

"Brooklyn James get in my office now" She rolled her eyes with her back toward the captain "shit" she mumbled, "Sure captain" she turned around and walked into the office where she took a seat waiting to hear her Captains loud deep voice yelling at her "Brooklyn were going to need you to go deeper into your cover we need you to get kidnapped by the human traffickers so that we can find out where their keeping this woman and girls" Brooklyn knew this day would come she was already preparing herself for that "I know sir I figure that it would come to this one day, I'm all on it" Brooklyn said before someone knocked on the Captains door "Come in" Captain James said yep the Captain was indeed her father, her whole family is in the law enforcement career and most of them worked at that police station "I might have a way in" Brooklyn said as the FBI agent Carter walked into the office "A way into what" Agent Carter asked as he stood over Brooklyn his eyes always seemed to stop right on her firm breast "A way to get kidnapped or at least sold to them; you guys just better make sure this tracker is working currently" her voice was soft but strong when she said it not sounding as if she was scared but sounding like she meant what she said, Brooklyn stood up "May I go now Captain" he nodded his head and before she left he said "Brooklyn your mom wants you over so I'll see you later get some rest you look like hell" Brooklyn laughed it off if only he knew how her evening had been "Sure pops I'll be there tonight" she said before walking out of the office and out the building.

"Home sweet home" she thought to herself as she open up the door to her quit house, its different every since her partner/roommate had been killed but not only was she her partner she was her older sister, Brooklyn took off her clothes and got in the shower enjoying the way the hot water felt against her skin relaxing her body, taking her mind of work for just a few minutes, she washed up letting the soap run down her body over her nipples, down her stomach and right in between her thick thighs, she scrubbed her body with her towel before rising off and getting out of the shower, she dries off the water and wraps the towel around her body.

"Ouch" she said as her toe it the table on the way to the kitchen where she turned the lights on and grabbed herself a beer, twisting the top off she took a sip and threw the top in the trash making her way to her room where she laid down on her bed the towel opening up as her body hit the bed, she enjoyed the breeze that was coming through her open window blowing against her naked body. She took a few more sips of her beer before hearing her phone ring,

Brooklyn jumped up and walks to the bathroom and grabbing her phone out of her pants pocket.

"Hey Casey, what you got for me" she said as she answered the phone

"I have an address for that Aedan guy you were talking about" Casey replied eagerly

Brooklyn smiled "Great I needed that, text it to me thanks I will see you tonight at my parents house for dinner" She said as she hung up the phone and walked back to her room,

She down her drink and then went to her closest, grabbing her tight black jeans that hugged her firm ass, A red tank top that exposed a little more cleavage then the average woman should show but that was Brooklyn part cop and part sexy ass beast, she grabbed her boots but didn't put them on just yet, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her ankle knife holder and her knife putting it around her ankle, then she grabbed her personal gun and put it in her gun holder that went on the lower part of her back, lastly she grabbed her other gun a smaller one and placed it in her purse. Brooklyn then put on her red and black boots then her leather black jacket, she grabbed her phone and seen the text her cousin sent, she replied to the text saying "IF I'M NOT AT THE HOUSE BY TELL MY DAD WHERE I WENT GIVE HIM THE ADDRESS THAT MEANS THINGS WENT WRONG, BUT IF I TEXT YOU STATING IM NOT COMING COW GIRL THEN YOU KNOW I'M OKAY" Brooklyn hit sent then deleted the message.

Brooklyn pulled up a half a mile away from Aedan house, she walked the rest as she tried to figure out what she was going to do, she needed him to sell her to the slave owners but she wanted to kick his ass for the way he treated her earlier this was both business and personal for her. Her long dark brown hair flow slightly in the breeze as she walked up to Aedan house.

"Fuck it" she said to herself as she knocked on the door "No need to be sneaking around just face him" she said thinking of what her crazy sister Judy would of done as she pounded angrily on the door.


	4. Meet up

Meet up

Aedan grinned as he looked at her through the glass door , her red tank top tight black jeans were enough to drive him crazy. But that was the problem somehow this woman that he left tied up in the swamp had not only found him but was here dressed like a million dollar prostitute.

"So what bar did you come from", Aedan asked as he opened the door " betting it was Murphy's ".

"You weren't hard to find" Brooklyn said her voice was full with sarcasm as Aedan opened the door again not wearing a shirt exposing his muscular chest sweat glistening and a six pack that would drive any woman crazy if they wasn't pissed off at him.

"Are you going to let me freeze out here" she asked with her left hand on her hip waiting for him to do something.

" You know why don't you come inside " he said with a grin as he took a step back and smiled re-racking a pair of dumbbells

As Brooklyn stepped inside she heard a loud beep that was when she looked to her left and saw a metal detector positioned right in front beside the door as she walked in. she then saw him flip a light switch and suddenly felt her ankle holster pulling her leg to the floor.

" Electromagnet under the rug got out of a junk dealer ship that was going out of business", he explained "as for the metal detector I have a friend who builds these things not that hard to get one these days so let's see what you have shall we"?

He then opened up her purse and pulled out the small pistol. (Luckily Brooks had made sure her purse didn't have anything to blow her cover. )

"Is there anything else", he asked with a grin " you see your problem was coming here dressed up like a expensive hooker. that immediately set me on edge after that you came into my house no surveillance no curiosity as to why it's on The bottom floor of this building nothing and no partner so I know you're not a cop if you had a partner you'd be shouting the codeword by now because you know you were up shit creek so why don't u tell me what you want and we can go from there".

Brooks grinned wolfishly as she looked at him he was so arrogant and smug he had figured her out.

"Actually why don't we discuss this at my place", he said with a grin I am hungry and I know it's safe to take you there since an electronic stuff was destroyed by the magnet".

"This is not your home", Brooklyn asked slightly uneasily this was after all where her family would begin the search if she failed to check in.

"heavens no", he said with a grin "this place it's more of an office if you don't mind leaving your gun I will be happy to show you to my humble abode no tricks I promise" he said as he put on a T-shirt.

"Damn there go my view" she said with a smirk on her face as her eyes watched him put on his shirt. Then he turned off the magnet

" Shall we" he asked if you open the door

Brook crossed her arms over her chest "So you want me to follow you to your place" Brook said with sarcasm in her voice "How do I know you want tie me up again"?

" For what it is worth I promise I won't "Aedan said.

"I guess I'll go why not I'm always up for an adventure" She aid as she unfolded her arms "I'm game lets go"

She knew she needed him anyways to help her pin point where the slave keepers were keeping the girls.


	5. First Date

Aedan looked at her grinned uneasily as he put on a shirt and they left. He sighed as he closed locked the door. pausing he faced the door

" if you want to run I won't stop you this is not a kidnapping its very important that you understand that", he said. " if at any time you want me to stop I will/ I will make a good effort to accommodate you ".

\- Brooklyn knew she couldn't run the case depended on it –

" Nervous ", Brooks asked.

" look you I got off on the wrong foot. You surprised me and I reacted not many people are able to sneak up on me / find me. Let me make it up to you I was just on my way home to have the Best Bayou pie ever made".

Brooklyn looked at him confused

" oh the DMV classifies this as my house but honestly it's more of an office", he said with a grin. " I was wondering if you'd find me or not "

when he saw confusion still on her face he understood

" ..you've never had bayou pie ", he asked w/a grin

-Brooklyn shook her head no-

" oh u are in for a treat", he said as he looked at her" , he said as he made a quick phone call led her to the street to an awaiting horse drawn carriage-

" didn't expect to see me", she asked

" this is my friend Mike", Aedan said as he opened the door for her and helped her to get in.

\- Mike smiled as Aedan sat on 1 side she sat on the other. Mike then drove them to the docks where she saw a navy blue airboat that looked to be about 2 years old.

" my chariot ", Aedan said as they got on mike left. After she buckled herself in he drove her into the swamp. As the sun started to set and bullfrogs began to croak they came to a island w/ a white 2 story mansion on a hill with big white stone pillars a retaining wall surrounding the mansion

" welcome to my humble abode ", he said as he tied up to the pontoon dock

" u live here " she asked as they walked up a slightly overgrown cobblestone path

" yeah ", he said as she reached the stairs that went over the retaining wall.

" did you build this", brook asked

" kinda", aedon said " the house was built but it was bad. Flooding, animals Black mold, no electricity, no plumbing, no insulation etc. But the previous owner used petrified wood for the framework large marble slabs that were grown in quarries for the foundation so I could fix it. Built up the island put in everything. improved the drainage. Hell I even got a generator in a old buried shipping crate in the back yard for electricity and a couple of solar panels on the roof, a subterranean greenhouse as well as a waterwheel for hydropower.

" wow I am impressed ", Brook said as she looked at Aedon

Aedon smiled

" thanks", he said as a brown white hawk landed on the airboat behind them began to nibble on the dead bugs and animals that had been chopped up by the blades.

" hey Bullet ", Aedon said as he waved to the Hawk brooks turned around

" you have a pet hawk", she asked

" yep, a hawk named Bullet a dog named Algiz a white tail deer named Comet , and a snake named nightcrawler. Of course comet nightcrawler are roaming at the moment but I'm sure u will meet them."

" where's Algiz " Brooklyn asked

" he's in the back " Aedon replied as a loud crack of thunder erupted

" shit ", Aedon said as he saw a massive thunderhead moved in.

" the weatherman said it was gonna be a clear night" , Brooks said

" Marie la-vogue is pissed", Aedon said as they got inside. " she's a voodoo queen the locals blame for unexpected storms".

then Aedon went to go let in Algiz

Brooks gasped as she saw a huge wolf that easily reached to just below her breasts when she was standing up.

" it's okay he's friendly ", Aedon said " he's a Bengal greyhound coyote mutt" Aedon said as algiz looked @ her.

Then she saw in the breezeway hardwood floors, a marble staircase (in a spiral form) . The walls were bleached white and in the center of the room was a circle table a colorful vase of wild flowers

" wow", she whispered.

He then led her down a black white checkered marble tile hallway into a dining room. She saw a regular oval table that was covered w/a long white table cloth, he then pulled out her chair for her pushed it back in after she sat down.

He then gave her a bowl as a clap of thunder hit.

\- she saw a bowl full of a thick brown gel covering a redfish she could smell numerous spices and she saw various kinds of meats in the gel as well okra other vegetables.

She took a bite as her mouth exploded in pleasurable flavor a dash of gin.

" u like", he asked as he took a bite.

Brooks who had never had this before loved how the spices and the flavor mixed in her mouth, she slowly licked her bottom lip with her tongue feeling how she had something on her lip

" Yes I do, your a great cook" Brooks said as she was starting to relax a little.

That was until Aedan spoke

" By the way you will probably be spending the night here but I have a guest room for you" Aedan said calmly

" I --" brooks protested

" I'm not risking my neck / my boat to travel in the storm" he said . " if you wanna swim you can but gators will probably eat you".

"First of all I would never want you to risk your neck or your precious boat Aedon" she said and took another bite of the food, she felt the food slide down her throat before she spoke again "Fine I'll stay the night but you didnt have to be an ass about the damn gators and me swimming as if Im that stupid".

She sneered cursing herself for letting this man just get under her skin and push her buttons so easy

"May I have something to drink" she asked as she looked over the table at him "Oh and since you destroyed my phone I'm going to need to use yours" she told him in a tone that sounded more like a Drill Sargent then anything else.

" we have coke, wines, beers, moonshine, water take your pick.", Aedan said

\- Brooks placed her order as he grinned -

"you need to use my phone", he asked uneasily his grin fading "sure one second".

He left and returned a short while later with her drink a unplugged ATC snoopy phone with a gold rotary dial.

Then he plugged it into the wall behind her

" Just make sure that you tell ur boyfriend that ur not a hostage that you came of your own free will", Aedan said as he left to give Brooks privacy to turn down her bed.

Brooks meanwhile called her Dad and let him know what happened


	6. The Morning After

As the storm raged on Aedan shoved Brooks against the wall and kissed her lips as he pulled her close. A river of passion flowed from him as he kissed her

" ooohhhh Aedie ", Brooks moaned as he kissed down her neck.

\- A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning caused Algiz to jump up onto his master's bed shattering the dream-

" what the ", Aedan said as he awoke.

" oh" he said as he realized what happened. They had spent the night talking after dinner he had shown her the other rooms w/ horribly mismatched furniture that clashed w/everything but it served a purpose. Now of course Brooks was asleep in the guest room across the hall. He sighed he would have loved to make a pass at her but he couldn't, not tonight, she was here spending the night because of the storm not because she wanted to be.she had to have the option to leave w/ the storm she didn't. Still if she made the first move that was one thing

" she probably hates me ", he said as he petted Algiz's head

Algiz whined as if to say " so what"

Aedan smirked tried to go back to sleep.

Brooks awoke to the sound of bagpipes being playing an upbeat song that she didn't recognize. Slowly she got up and followed the music to the to the back porch where she saw Aedan playing a flannel bagpipe. Then she saw it in front of Aedan was a 6 foot long coiled black silver chicken snake that was looking right at her.Brooklyn couldn't believe her eyes, her heart started to beat fast, her hands became sweaty, as she started to have a panic attack, Brooklyn had a bad case of ophiophobia and she couldn't believe that Aedan had a 6 foot long coiled black silver chicken snake that was now looking right at her.

"What the hell" she said finally being able to speak as she turned around and walked back into the house her hands was shaking her nerves were rattled but she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Aedan foot steps were approaching behind her were quick

"Why do you have a snake in your back yard" She asked him as she sat down on the sofa "And why were you playing the bag pipes or whatever they are called" ?

are you OK", Aedan asked as he handed her a plate with scrambled eggs bacon and three slices of ham.

" he is a pet, his name is night crawler and I use him to keep away the rats", Aedan said. " as for the bagpipes I play them every morning as a way to begin the day it honors my Scottish heritage." Then he sighed before continuing " Now I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is it breakfast is ready and there's plenty of it so eat up The bad news is the storm last night did a number on the propeller. boats going to be out of commission for most of the day if I'm lucky I can get it running by this evening and have you back in the city by nightfall .

\- that was when the Red LED eyes of a voodoo mask that hung on the wall lit up-

" Crap " Aedan hissed as he walked over and flipped the coffee table over revealing 2 colt 45s he handed one to Brooks as a tugboat approached the house.

" dad", Aedan shouted as he reholstered the gun opened the door

that was when Brooks saw a short fat 50-year-old man climb out of the tugboat and walk up towards the house.

" Brooks this is my dad" he said as he held open the door and the old man walked in.


	7. Raylinn

" Smith jones " the old man who Brooks knew as Aedan's dad introduced himself. " did I come at a bad time "?

" nice to meet you ", Brooks said as she introduced herself shook his hand.

" no",Aedan said as Smith sat down " in fact you came at the perfect time. My boat is wrecked Brooks needs to get back to town" .

" okay ", smith said as he looked at Aedan uneasily. Part of Brooks worried her cover was blown, had he seen her at the station or something? After what seemed like a eternity he spoke. " joey saw that raylinn is active again "

" DAMN IT", Aedan shouted " I thought they were out of commission ".

Smith shook his head

" can the network handle it ", Aedan asked

\- smith nodded-

Aedan sighed growled

" get Brooks home I will start packing " , Aedan said as he opened the closet and pulled out a black bag.

" let's go Brooks ", Smith said as Brooks saw Aedan began to load the bag w/ a black and blue bulletproof vest, bolt cutters, and guns.

" so you are Aedan's dad ", Brooks asked as the tugboat chugged through the swamp

" close enough " Smith said( he had refused to comment on raylinn / what she had seen) " the little bugger was 6 when I caught him stealing food from my galley was gonna turn him over to his parents when I saw the scars "

" the scars", Brooks asked she had seen some on his back but nothing of significance

Smith sighed and then he barked " drop it " as the boat began to dock.

The SS Jenny , a small freighter, sat dead in the waters of the mighty Mississippi river. The twin propellers had been clogged with a massive rope that had been submerged under the water.!What no one could've known was that the rope had been submerged when the bow of the ship originally passed over it only releasing when the Stern was within range. Naturally the crew requested a tugboat to pull them in the port so repairs could be made. As they sit there with a lone shipping container on their deck. The company name of Raylinn on the side of it was barely visible on the side.

Silently a lone figure in a black and blue camouflage jumpsuit snuck onto the boat from the starboard side as a lone tugboat approached from the port side.


	8. Raylinn ( Part 2)

It had been almost a day since Brooklynn had seen Aedan or anyone from his crew. As she sat in the Diner plotting her next move she saw a redhead 13 year old girl talking to a uniform cop.

" but it's true " the girl pleaded to the cop who clearly didn't believe her. Tears streamed down her face.

" look kid you tell me that you were kidnapped from a church retreat , thrown in a shipping container that had the word "Raylinn" on it, which as everyone knows is a company that went out of business years ago.

Brook sat there listening to the little red head girl talk to the police officer "Raylinn? That's the same name Mr. Jones said to Aedan". Brooks thought as she started to wonder if this had something to do with the human trafficking case she was assigned to her ears perked up as the cop continued .

"There were other people in there with you but no names ... Oh and here is the kicker you were then rescued by someone who was wearing a black and blue bulletproof vest and then this hero was shot and wounded but he hobbles to the side of the boat and falls 12 feet only to swims away and you escape on a tugboat . Who am I supposed to arrest? Who do I interview? did you see any faces?, any names? No? Then leave and let me eat my lunch in peace "

That was when the girl stood up and left .

Hey little girl" Brook said as she followed behind her "I'm agent Davis" she showed the little girl her badge "I over heard you talking to that cop in there, something about you being kidnapped and put in a shipping container that said Raylinn".

The red head girl looked relieved she was scared and just wanted to be return back to her parents "I was trying to tell that cop but he didn't believe me"

As she spoke the expression on the little red head face made Brook livid at the cop for not doing his damn job

"Here come with me" Brook said as she took the girl's hand and took her back into the diner.

"Officer" Brook shouted and he looked back at the voice that was calling him out "agent Davis" the cop said as he saw her "Did you send this child away after she just told you she was kidnapped officer" she took a quick look at his badge "Windell".

Officer Windell rolled his eyes and put his fork down on his plate "Listen agent Davis she's just some homeless kid making up story's Raylinn has been closed for years now and there is no way anyone is shipping anything from there".

Brook crossed her arms over her chest pressing against her firm breast

"Now Officer Windell how would you know, have you been over there to check, have you gotten off your fat lazy ass and tried to do your job at all" her voice became a shout as people began to stare in their direction "Don't even answer that Officer cause I already know that answer; you have been sitting here for over 2 hours I do believe your lunch is only 1 hour. Am I right?" her voice had so much authority in it "Yes agent Davis" the officer said as he stood up from his seat with a big attitude "Now that I have your attention Officer Windell" ring ring ring his phone began to ring he looked at the phone and his facial express changed and Brook didn't like that look on his face "Are you going to answer the phone" she said "ummm no just the wife she's been bugging me to come home on my lunch breaks lately"

Brook could tell he was lying.

"Oh I see husband and wife problems I feel for you" she said with a soft fake laugh "Back to business now Raylinn lights were on tonight that's what the little girl said" Brook knew that's not what she had said but she wanted to see what his response would be

" Oh yea that is always on a bunch of kids was caught playing in there a few weeks ago and I guess they never turned the light off"

Brook laughed evilly

"Oh is that so is there a report on file about that cause I would love to know what they found at the site" the officer eyes began to look pass Brook then back at the ground then up again and back at the ground she knew he was lying

"No agent Davis there was no report" he mumbled under his breath

"Then how did you know the light was left on" she said with her hand slowly moving down to her gun.

"Must of over heard it in the locker room" Windell said as he saw that her hand was moving to her gun but before he could even react to it she had kicked him in the knee and grabbed his left hand twisted it behind his back and banged his head up against the chair before pushing him face down on the ground and grabbing his other hand placing it behind his back and then cuffed him

"How much are they paying you to look the other way" she said as she stood over his body that was facing the ground

"Wh wh what are you talking about" he said as she stood him up and called her father who then called her partner Agent Carter. It only took 5 minutes for her dad and agent Carter to meet her at the diner.

"You know what Officer I mean Mr.Windell there was never no report about the light being left on because there was never a little left on I made it up to see what you were going to do and you just snitched on yourself". Two cars pulled up and Brook walked Mr.Windell outside to her father and agent Carter.

"Dad I mean Captain" she said as Captain James approached her "I'm sure he's working with them I think he's one of few spies they have on their payroll" Brook went on explain how she figure it out and she now needed to find out what happen to Aedan

"Captain this little girl needs to go back home and I need to go find someone I'll be back but please take her statement" Brook said as she looked over at the little girl "You are in safe hands now soon your be home but I need to know one more thing, the person who rescued you the person who had the bulletproof vest on what happen to him?" she asked worrying about if he was alive how badly he was shoot she needed to find him to make sure he was okay"

"He fell into the water and I saw him swimming but then I couldn't see him anymore" the girl said

Brooklyn then asked her witness where they had been and the girl described the areas she had been street names, and businesses.


	9. Murky Waters

Brooks then went off looking for Aedan she began by looking around where she was told he was swimming she didn't see anyone floating in there

"Good he must of swam out the water" , she said . Night was falling as she walked all the way around the cove. As she looked around the shore but still was unable to find him.

"Damn it" she said as the sound of movement and a light from a flash light took her by surprise she head behind a big tree seeing Mr. Jones and two other guys that was carrying Aedan to a boat she notice the direction they were going was to his office.

"Okay now I know something is up time to play the I miss you card and wanted to see you card" she said to herself as she waited an hour before heading to his house. Knocking on the door she could hear people talking

"Brook right?" Mr. Smith Jones said

"Yes it is Mr. Jones is Aaden home I brought him dinner" she said holding up a cup of Chicken soup and a grill cheese sandwich it was the only thing she could get at this time of night on a short notice "Umm maybe you should come back later Brook" Mr. Jones said as he started to close the door but then Aedan called out

"No she's fine come on in Brooks", Aedan called out.

Brook walked in and looked at Aedan as Mr Jones left the room.

"Are you okay", she asked walking toward him "I brought you dinner hope you like chicken soup and grill cheese sandwich" she said with a smile on her face.

" yeah I'm fine just had a bullet ricochet on my firing range had a Dr. buddy patch me up so I don't have to go to the ER should be OK in a week.", Aedan said with a grin.

" so were able to take care of Raylinn ", Brooks asked.

" who's Raylinn ", Aedan asked innocently. " I mean I know a Lynn she's a redhead really in the role-play like one time she had there's nun outfit that was—".

" TMI", Brooks interrupted "Aedan I was there when your dad told you about it".

" and I was there", Aedan asked innocently.

" yes", Brooks replied

" hey dad do you know a Raylinn ", Aedan shouted out

" no" , Aedans dad shouted back from the living room

" I know a Raymond " Mike called out also from the living room " he's a blacksmith makes all my horseshoes "

"Thanks Mike" , Aedan shouted before turning to Brooks " I bet you heard my dad bring up Raymond when I said my boat was messed up".

Brooks sneered a little she knew Aedan and his group were all lying thru their teeth but she couldn't prove it.

" I guess you are right ", Brooks said as she stood up " well I have embarrassed myself enough tonight so I am gonna go home."

Aedan tried to stand up only to collapse in pain.

" Brooklyn tomorrow I want a full update on your progress with Aedan " , Her dads voicemail said as Brooks lay naked on her bed. A lit cigarette on her lips and a empty glass of Kentucky bourbon on her bedside table. She took a slow drag of the cigarette before she extinguished her cigarette and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Hero or Villan

Carter's I will fill my Dad in on my progress but I need you to go get me Aedan Jones file please", Brooks said as she sat in her Dads office.

" Already did " , Carter said as he pointed to a bulging file on her dad's desk.

" Ok short version I went to the swamp where that girl got kidnapped and I met a criminal named Aedan Jones. He appeared to be picking up a Dead Drop diamond necklace. I confronted him and he restrained me but I got his prints. I had Casey run his prints and tracked him to his office. I confronted him again and got him to take me to dinner — "

" To dinner ", Carter interrupted

" he was mostly a gentleman " Brooks said " then I called Dad and spent the night at his house, because of the storm, I slept in the guest bed alone all night. Then his dad came and told him about Raylinn which led me to the little girl and you know the rest".

" Brooks, don't forget Aedan is a criminal scum and not a gentleman " Carter said.

"What Carter is trying to say is that your boy Aedan has been arrested for impersonating a Salvation Army Santa beating up 3 hoodlums, stealing the mayors car, arson, hijacking an 18 wheeler, drag racing down Main Street and stealing a police boat to name a few things", Captain James said sternly. "Then he is suspected of horse stealing, murder, smuggling, moonshine, illegal import of animals, most notably a wunjack , and the list goes on " , Captain James said

" if he has done all of this why is he still free" Brooks asked

" their were extenuating circumstances. Some where the victims or the DA refused to press charges, and lack of evidence ", Carter said. " the Salvation Army Santas had been mugged a few days before so when he did his act it got the mugging to stop got them good PR. The mayors car was to get a woman to the hospital for her baby , mayor figured it'd be bad PR. the 18 wheeler was full of defective toys that were mistakenly enroute to a children's orphanage in Havana and the arson was a known drug dealer stash house that they could not get charges to stick to .

" what about drag racing and the boat ", Brooks asked

" boat was to save a drowning kid and drag racing got cops to the area and they prevented a bank robbery " , Brooks Dad said.

" What do you mean by horse stealing ", Brooks asked

" Oh some Arab prince race horse went missing for a few hours then turned up back in his stall " , Carter said. " Vets who checked him out said had probably Sired a horse before being returned but appeared to be in good health "

" Murder ", Brooks asked

" Some slavers went into the swamp and a few days later witnesses saw a alligator vomit a arm on some golf course", Captain James replied "Search of the area found some skulls and some Dental records matched some of the slavers."

" I've heard enough ", Brooks said " i'll keep my eyes open around him... I got it ".

Brooks had gone out for a jog, she had to clear her head. This Aedan character was something else. He was a criminal of that there was no doubt. but from what she heard he was also kind of a hero.

She also had a problem it was clear that he was not a slaver in fact he appeared to be the exact opposite based on the reports so he might not be able to help with the case she had a lot to ponder.

She was about 12 miles outside of town when she heard a dog bark behind her . Slowly she turned around and saw 2 German Shepards running at her snapping as they ran

" shit" she hissed as she ran


	11. Twin Lamps

Brook's lungs screamed her legs burned as she ran. These dogs had been chasing her for what seemed like miles they sped up if she slowed and slowed if she sped up. Then she saw it , a abandoned church, if she could hide out there she'd be safe. As she turned down the driveway the dogs stopped.

" shit shit" , she hissed she knew their was only one reason for them to stop and that was if they were herding her.

She took off again running away from the church only to have the dogs pick up pursuit again. That was when she tripped and sprained her ankle.

As she fell she heard the scream of a falcon flying over her head she watched as a gray falcon dive bombed one of the German Shepards cutting his face with it's talons. The dog whimpered and broke off pursuit as a red 1969 charger pulled up behind her

" whoa there ", a male voice shouted as a behemoth of a dog that looked like a shaggy wolf suddenly jumped between Brooks and the remaining German Shepard .

" easy boy" the man said

" you can control them " Brooks whispered hoarsely

" them? no . Mine? Yes ", the man said

That was when the German Shepard attacked. With a solid thrust the behemoth knocked him down and bit his neck killing him instantly ( A/N sorry never been one for dog fights)

" Shit Brooks ", the man asked as he removed his ski mask

" Aedan " , Brooks asked as she saw his face

" what the heck are you doing here " Aedan asked as he gave her a water and looked at her ankle " damn it looks broken "

" I ... I went for a run " , Brooks said as Aedan scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his car

" Algiz " he barked

Algiz quickly ran to and jumped in the back seat.

" how did you", Brooks asked

"these roads are slave hunting grounds so we patrol them pretty regularly bullet saw you and started circling so that's when I knew they had something and I moved into stop it...I didn't know it was you or I wouldn't have used you as bait", Aedan said

"Bait" brooks asked

"I knew they had a trap somewheres on this road I just didn't know where if you would've stopped Bullet would have swooped in and I would've come running as opposed to setting up an ambush for them and asking you if you passed by any buildings that they seem to avoid"

The church", Brooks said

"Makes sense structure provides Safe Harbor if you were on the run that's where you go and probably a pitfall trap somewhere along the way before you get there you fall some type of sensor alerts the slavers they come get you and whisk you off to God knows where, of course I would've been there first stop them rescue you etc. etc."

"You said we", Brooks

Aedan Sighed

"Slip of the tongue", Aedan said " I meant me "

AEDAN", Brooks shouted hoarsely

"Fine I'm sure you heard part of it from your pig friend", Aedan said

"My what ", Brooks asked

" Mike saw u enter a police station . Since you obviously aren't a cop I can only guess you had a friend run a background check on me" , Aedan replied " yeah I break the law but it is for the greater good ...usually... You see ..I'm part of the underground railroad we rescue slaves I get them reunited with their family use the crime to pay for everything now let's get you to a doctor ".

Brooks smiled there was that smugness that he knew everything. His arrogance was astonishing.

"I'm fine, what do you mean a Underground Railroad ", Brooks asked

" let me put it this way, you just found out that I am part of a secret organization and I don't know what you are. Most people aren't smart enough to know what dogs not pursing means. So either u are a solider , a cop, a slaver ... Or you are extremely lucky I need to find out what you are ". Aedan growled " now the pleasant way is to dope you up on sodium pentathol"


	12. The Begining of the End

A short blonde headed woman walked in to where Brooks was seated on the couch Aedan of course was guarding her

" hey dearie , my name is Samantha ", the woman said cheerfully as she showed her hospital badge revealing she was a local ER Nurse "how do u feel"?

" she knows about the Twin Lamps " , Aedan interrupted

Samantha sighed

" Aedan leave", Samantha said

" no " Aedan barked defiantly

" Doctor patient confidentiality you are not family ... Or do you wanna talk about Rosetta", Samantha said sternly

Aedan growled and left. As soon as he was gone Samantha sighed " he can be such a pill"

Brooks smirked

" you ok besides the leg pain agent Brooks", Samantha asked calmly

"I'm not a --" Brooks said quickly

" my brother works at the diner u busted Officer Windell at ", Samantha interrupted as she held a hand up to stop her. " He showed me a video of the girl you ripping that cop a new one. Girl okay? lotta times when they run off it ends badly for them ".

" she's fine , so Why haven't u blown my cover ",Brooks asked

" no point I know you aren't after Aedan, that boy doesn't go 10 seconds without committing a felony so if you wanted him, he'd be in chains...I think you want something else you think he can give it to you ", Samantha said " I however think you can give him what he wants too."

" what does he want", Brooks asked

Samantha sighed

" He would never admit it if he was not really really drunk but he wants his past. You see he remembers nothing before he was 8, Why? were his parents killed , did they give him up , was he kidnapped, how did he wind up on Jones's boat, is he really Scottish ", Samantha replied " I sent him to a shrink buddy of mine a hypnotist but no one can get him to remember anything".

" but a Federal agent can plow through red tape search federal databases for answers ", Brooks said

Samantha nodded

" Now here's something for that pain she said as she handed Brooks some Advil a ice pack " I can give u a shot if u want of course",

"What now", Brooks asked as she shook her head. She had to keep a clear head

" now? Now , u are gonna call ur dad tell him u are okay so that the cops don't get nervous and then u are gonna spend the night here I will keep Aedan away so he can't see u weren't drugged as well as answer any questions you have " , Samantha said as she handed Brooks a burner cell phone.

A few days later once Brooks had healed Aedan had invited her to go out drinking with them and they had all agreed to meet at Mike's favorite pub , The Dixie chicken

Mike had just returned with the drinks a bottle of tequila a bottle of jack and a bottle of vodka. Aedan who had unfortunately drawn the short straw was now the designated driver guard so he couldn't drink.

As they chatted in a corner booth Samantha suddenly reached across the table, grabbed Aedan kissed him passionately.

Aedan then gently but firmly shoved her back and looked at mike Brooks with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh" mike said uneasily ( Brooks had recently found out that Samantha had a crush on Mike vice versa )

" I don't... I ..." Aedan stammered as he took Samantha's empty shot glass, struck a match , and set it on fire . The flame flickered green before it died leaving a yellow ash on the glass

" dex amine " mike said as Brooks felt Samantha's hand trace her thigh

" gah" Brooks said startled as she shoved Samantha's hand away " what is dex amine "?

" an amphetamine given to slave girls makes them submissive , horny, and basically nymphomanics ", Aedan explained as Samantha's hands traced mike's legs and began to caress his groin.

" so the slavers are hunting here", Brooks asked as she looked at Aedan uneasily

" more likely they spiked a shipment and will just pick up the pieces once the bar closes . however I think I'm about to get on the FBI watch list " , Aedan said as he pulled out a smoke grenade, set it off, and threw it into the crowd . Then as smoke filled the room he pulled out his pistol and unloaded 3 shots into the ceiling while he screamed " DIE JACKASS " as people screamed and ran out the bar.

Mike meanwhile led Brooks Samantha outside and back to the house. A short time later Aedan arrived

" has the dex worn off yet ", he asked as mike opened the door

" yeah she's asleep", mike said

Brooks looked at Aedan once they were alone on the balcony overlooking the street.

" Did you like it when Samantha kissed you", Brooks asked.

" no " Aedan said as he looked at her then looked away " I woulda preferred if it had been you but given our record I doubt that'll ever happen"

Then he walked away sat down on the couch.Brooks slowly sat down beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she pulled away. When Aedan tried to kiss her back she placed her left hand on his lips. "That was for saving me from the hounds if you want more then earn it ".

She been stood up and sat down in a chair that was perpendicular to the couch.

" Wait ", Brooks said angrily" You wanted me on Dex "?!

" God no", Aedan said mortified

" Good " Brooks said calmly


	13. Graveyard

Four days later *

" Hey Brooks have you seen Aedan ", Samantha asked as Brooks answered her phone

" no, not for a few days, why", Brooks replied

" well no one has and Mike said the last time he saw him he seemed off", Samantha said

" anyone check his house in the bayou ", Brooks asked

Samantha laughed

"You must be kidding honey no one gets in to his house without permission and an invitation he's got most of that swamp rigged up like a giant maze of land masses extra sand bars , wunjack ( screaming deer) herds infestation on multiple islands on all sides floating fake landmarks, and that's not counting his electromagnetic things that block out communications and electronics in general"

" well what about his dad ", Brooks asked

" tried it all we got was ' he's alive ' " , Samantha said in a gruff voice that mimicked Aedan's dad

" well what do you want me to do Samantha" , Brooks asked exasperated

" I don't know throwdown some cop shit, ping his phone or do some weird CSI stuff just tell us where he is", Samantha said

Brooks groaned a warrant to get a phone ping would take hours

" look Aedan is like a brother to me. I just want to be sure that he is safe" .

' Yeah a brother you almost made out with' , Brooks thought to herself.

" fine" Brooks said with a sigh " I have a ex boyfriend with Homeland Security I will see what he can do "

" Okay I had Aedan declared to be a classified informant of the FBI and we got a ping on his phone 36 north 29 west then a bunch of other numbers it points to an island in the swamp to the west of here"

" shit " Samantha said angrily

"where is he" brooks asked

" the graveyard " Samantha replied as Brooks heard an intercom in the background " CODE BLUE Room 651 CODE BLUE--"

" Gotta go " Samantha interrupted the intercom and hung up

Brooks looked at the map and pondered her move

" what are you thinking " Carter ( Brooks's partner asked )

Had an ex 'Ping' Aedan's phone he's located here according to his friend Samantha it's a graveyard it could provide information on him" Brooks replied

"are you going to take a Ouija board with you? how in the world do you plan on a bunch of dead people helping you crack Aedan" Carter asked jokingly " besides what's the big deal me and your dad haul him in we can make him talk easy " .

Carter grinned a little evilly

" and if you fail? Then he shuts up and we lose a lead", Brooks said " look at dex- amine we had no idea it existed but now we do. Who knows what other Intel he has".

Carter nodded Brooks hated it but she had to play the long con on Aedan.

"Graveyards have names and dates on them if I can get some names I might be able to link it to the FBI Database get police reports or in touch with relatives and we can get some information Brooks replied " either way it's something "

OK so have one of your new friends take you Carter said

" If I do that and then they start hearing about investigations I will have my cover blown and if I go alone and they try to get in touch with me but can't find me that's also bad for the case". - she sighed- " I need to get him to trust me and let me in on all of the information if anything I heard from Samantha is true these guys have been fighting the slavers for years think of all that Intel but I have no clue how to do that" Brooks said

" sleep with him ", Carter said

"just because of that works with your CI does not mean it's gonna work with mine", Brooke said as she slapped him on the back of the head. In truth it probably would work, Aedan loved to hear himself talk and he had already said he wanted to kiss her . If she was honest that buzzed kiss she gave him was nice but she wasn't going to be just a piece of meat, if it went down that way he would earn it. She was sure of that, what she was not sure of was that she wanted the case to end. She liked it on the Bayou the people here were so welcoming

Oh sure Aedan's idea of a welcoming was tying her up and leaving her in the swamp to belly crawl to a knife but his friends were nice and not just them lots of people were nice, a walk down Main Street on any sunny Saturday got u guitar jazz music with a all you could eat sample buffet of BBQ, Crawfish, hamburgers, wine , beer for free. But once the case ended she would be shipped off to wherever. She tried to keep in touch with her friends from former cases God knows she tried but after awhile they all drifted apart. Still she had a job to do.


	14. Camp out

Brooks slowed the Mike's borrowed airboat to the other side of the graveyard island and silently she crept out *

She had turned off her cellphone and briefed her dad and Carter. Both were now on standby with a SWAT TEAM as she approached she heard Aedan talking and she saw a campsite. Then she saw his dog she hoped that the few times she had met the dog she would be seen as a ally to it or else if it caught her scent she was screwed .

" I know what you would say Lobo without a pack you are nothing well I think I may actually have the makings of a pack you see I met a girl, she's pretty and talented to she would have made a good agent... Yeah Fox I like her I'd like her a lot more if you were around to run a background check on her. My heart says she is a friend my gut says she is a cop ... wish I had a answer either way...Let's see what other news is there? Oh Mike is going to get a ring for Samantha ... yeah Rayne you called that, those two are getting together ... finally... I miss you all... Hell half the time I have no idea what I am doing I ..."

" You have 3 seconds to surrender and identify yourself before I release my dog ", he shouted as he drew a pistol.

" shit" Brooks whispered

-Brooks sheepishly stood up and waved her hand --

" how... How... No you know what I don't care", Aedan said as he lowered his gun " what are you doing here "?

" Mike and Samantha were worried about you ",Brooks said as she walked forward

Algiz ran jumped up on his hind legs and licked Brooks face

" down "Aedan barked

Algiz walked over to the fire pit and sat w/ his head down

Aedan grinned handing her a towel

Brooks dried off then looked at the word wall

'Damn it ' she thought. Before her was a large stone covered with approximately 300 code names in list form and in pairs of 2

" tell me about your friends " , she said hiding her dissatisfaction

"Well we knew each other only by our code names that way if we get caught their friends and family aren't at risk past a certain point. Can't tell what you don't know right "?

Brooks nodded they were smart

" where are their bodies obviously they are not all here", Brooks asked

" wherever their families want them " Aedan replied " family gets the body for closure and we get The Wall.

" Do you know all of them ", she asked

" no sadly I only knew about 12 of them", Aedan replied " Tucker Rayne , Lobo , Red , Rosetta, Fox, Pam, and some others

" well" she said as she sat down petted Algiz "tell me about them "

Aedan looked at her

" hungry" he asked as he dug into his campfire pit offered Brooks a burrito wrapped in tin foil.

What is this " Brooks asked

My own variety of a turducken",Aedan replied

Brooks took a bite her mouth was instantly pleasured with so many different tastes. Eagerly she took another bite and was able to identify catfish, Mexican rice,and crawdads. Amidst various spices and seasonings as she ate Aedan spoke

" Well if you look at the wall you see who was partnered with who and most of them are dead so I guess there's no harm. We operated in teams of 6 2 hitters 1 thief, 1 spy a driver ( of both cars and boats) and a medic. We called these teams 'packs' had a special abandoned summer camp we sent new recruits off to we would spend about a month there during our break as part of the recertification process. You see we worked in shifts 150 on at a time 6 months on 6 off we also had 2 parties one in December and 1 in June. We had teachers, spies, safe houses, caches, guards, medics , we were good. ...Fox ran a school for thieves and spies .Lobo was head of Our shift , our General if you will , he gave me and my unit a lot of fun jobs . The Other General was named Sherman I don't know much about him. Then there was Rosetta was our linguistics teacher, Tucker our combat expert, Pam was our profiler/ shrink. "

" you followed someone else's orders " Brooks asked

Aedan laughed nodded

" I follow the directions of those I respect.", Aedan said

" How did he get that ", Brooks asked

" I respect those that earn it. Well when I was a probie he was what we called an agent, he rose up thru the ranks till his partner was killed and he was kidnapped. When we found out about the dead body we locked the area down, but they got away. Slavers Took him to a farm, one of those all organic all green hippie places. That's what I love about Slavers they rarely kill. They take u, ur gonna be worked to death. Anyway he escaped came back with this Irish red head female who's parents had sold her into slavery for drugs. Farm kept her around as a reward for the slaves.

" reward", Brooks asked

" the farm is where they send men , women they send to Whore Houses . Anyway they clamp the men in shackles and even shackle Junior--"

" junior " , Brooks interrupted

Aedan took a bite, patted his groin smiled*

" junior " , he said " then they take a usually naked girl dope her up on Dex , and lead her around in a glass cage maybe a bikini and a dildo if she's lucky. Promising the boys that if they do good they can get a night with her unshackled. For the other slaves they get speakers piped into their barracks so they can hear every sound. After a few weeks... well ... People break "

Aedan shrugged

"So When he returned we sent a hitter squad to the farm we found out that everyone there was dead"Aedan continued

Brooks whistled in amazement

"Well Lobo then was promoted from agent work and he Red were together till the end. "

Brooks looked at the wall saw

" Tucker- Rayne?" Why was she the only one with a question mark?

" what about Tucker and rayne ", she asked

"Well Tucker Rayne we're the only ones I ever met who tried romance and this line of work ... it did not end well to put it bluntly Long story short they had a fight and later Tucker caught her in bed with a supposed 'old friend' of hers named Eli about a week later they were killed"

" how did it happen " Brooks asked

" the slavers were getting smart and we needed help so One of the council members proposed bringing in the police several of us of course were against it but we were outvoted so we vetted two cops and brought them in to the dance hall and gave them a jump drive full of everything we had on the slavers . And about a week and a half later at the office Christmas party the slavers hit us hard wiped out about 200 of us were destroyed the entire shift".

"I thought you said it was 150 per shift" Brooks said

"Yeah" he said then he paused and looked away before looking back, pain was in his face " Angel was there she ... she and Red were partying with friends in other units. When the slavers hit they killed quite a few before they were killed. You see these slavers weren't interested in taking hostages . They had learned from lobo not to do that no no no these slavers were only interested in one thing killing us", Aedan said as Brooks looked at the wall and saw

'Angel - Scotsman' . She was about to ask as Aedan continued.

" After the attack and then the death of Red it went downhill pretty quick. General Sherman was killed and Lobo assumed command. He was full of anger and decided he was going to hit them hard so he grabbed every pack but mine, because we were the youngest and regulation stated we had to leave at least one pack out of a attack , that way should they fail they could be avenged. " Aedan paused sighed. "they went to the slaver main compound and leveled the place unfortunately Lobo also died in the process as well as most of the packs. Dad then became the leader because he was the oldest surviving member and he issued a 'Katrina order' . Which meant we evacuate and scatter to the winds. Then about a year ago I saw a girl who was doped up on dex get nabbed, I saved the girl and started fighting the slavers again . Dad threw me out of the house and about a month before you showed up we actually started trying to patch things up again... It's a work in progress."

" you looked hurt when you were talking about Angel, was she special ", Brooks asked

" I was a spy and her contact to the spy network. ... she died on my watch.", Aedan said

"You said it was code names only so was Pam named after " , Brooks asked after awhile

" Predictive Analyst Matrix ", Aedan replied " some cold war military thing"

That was when Brooks saw Carter dressed in a fisherman disguise. Stop a bass boat behind Aedan.

'Shit ' she thought

" Hello at the island " , Carter called out

Aedan grabbed his rifle, put its butt to his shoulder as he stood up and spun around facing Carter

" what " Aedan shouted not noticing Brooks shaking her head so Carter would stand down.

" I'm lost how do I get back to the city " Carter said as he put his hands up.

" head west to the Mississippi then south can't miss it ", Aedan said " and just so you know we are armed"

Carter nodded and left

" was that necessary ", Brooks asked

" yes " Aedan barked as he settled down " how did you get here "?

" Mike 's boat " Brooks replied

" well it's going to be dark soon and travel at night is dangerous so we best park it by mine take care of it in the morning", Aedan said " then you can take the tent I'll sleep outside. "

" why don't we both sleep in the tent " , Brooks asked. this was ridiculous they could share a tent and not make it a porno

" I only have one sleeping bag ", Aedan replied.


	15. Amnesia (Part 1)

_A/N Before anyone says anything the term "scum" is merely referring to the muggers and has no overtones. _

It was Madi-gras when it happened Aedan and Brooks were enjoying the festival when they saw a black kid getting mugged by 3 Mexicans.

" take care of the kid I'll handle the scum",Aedan said as he grabbed one of the attacker's spun him around and punched him in the nose knocking him down . Then he kicked the second attacker in the gut as Brooks got the kid out of the way. That's when the third attacker surprised Aedan and threw him headfirst into the side of a dumpster knocking him out cold .

Brooks dropped the kid she was rescuing grabbed her retractable nightstick and hit the third attacker with a upward swipe hard in the back of the head. Then she saw the first attacker stumbling up and in one fluid motion she slammed her nightstick into the attacker's head. Then she grabbed Aedan's burn phone called 911 to report the mugging and ditched the phone on scene so the cops could trace it as she dragged Aedan to the car. She could fill her Dad in later but for now she had to keep up her cover.

She also decided then to take him to Her house and called Samantha to meet her there because having someone with medical training would be a necessity .

Aedan awoke in her guest bed and nervously looked around. He saw Brooks talking with Samantha on the couch beside the bed. Slowly he rolled onto the floor and started to crawl away

Mike meanwhile was just walking in with 3 bottles of coke

" hey Aedan ", Mike said

Aedan jumped up onto his feet threw his arms up and wide as he growled and kicked Mike hard in the gut as Mike went down Brooks instinctively grabbed a pair of cuffs off the bedside table, tackled Aedan from behind, and handcuffed his right hand to his left leg.

Aedan struggled and growled as he thrashed on the floor

" he's like a wild animal ", Brooks said as Samantha tended to Mike

" yeah and has a kick like a mule " mike said then he noticed the handcuffs.

" you keep handcuffs in your guest bedroom ",mike asked

" you should see what I keep under my bed ", Brooks said

"Kinky", Mike said as he flashed her a grin.

-Samantha shot Brooks a ' back off ' glare Brooks winked to show that she was just in character. -

"Wait... oooohhhh shit ", Mike said

" what ", Brooks asked

" I think I just figured out why we don't know Aedans past " Mike said " I don't think he has one, I think he is a feral child"

" a what " , Brooks asked

"You know a person who was raised by animals, like Tarzan or that Russian girl who was raised by dogs ( true story, girl's named Oxanna Malaysia )

" explains a lot", Samantha said

" whatever, how do we snap him back to the present ", Brooks asked

" I'm calling his dad maybe he will know ", Samantha said.

Smith Jones (_ Aedan's dad) _left his cell phone in the car as he sighed. He would give anything in the world to not have been sitting out in front of a police station or to be about to go in a police station (to put it more accurately) but his son was in trouble and that was reason enough for him.

"I want to speak to Officer Brooks he said to a receptionist as he walked in to the police station

"Sir I am sorry there is no Officer Brooks here" the receptionist replied as he pushed the hidden button underneath the desk that alerted the commanding officer of the undercover division that they had a problem

" are you sure you have the right building" , the receptionist asked

" look you young whipper snapper I have been sniffing out cops like you since you were a fish in your dads pants",Jones barked " now show me agent Brooks or her C.O. now "!!

" Mr Jones", Captain James said as he opened the door " let's talk"

"OK what's the meaning of all of this " Captain James asked as they sat in his office.

"It's simple you'll need to shut down for a little while, I heard through the ' good old boy network' that "the fixer" is coming in a few days. Now 2 bit operations my son can handle but the fixer, he has a way of taking 2 bit operations and making them nice and scary"

I sympathize with you Mr. Smith I have a daughter in this myself however I can't pull off this entire operation without your son and my daughter. The Fixer is also a nice target if we could take him down we could destroy a lot".

"Let me put it this way the last time The Pack took on The Fixer it started with more than 200 of them dying after that well you know the rest so you get the idea. Then the slavers started getting sloppy and lazy so my son moved in and started doing his thing now The Fixer is coming back and he's probably really pissed so either shut it down or get my son arrested and get him out I'm sure you've got enough to throw the book at him", Mr Jones said.

" We can't, 4th amendment you have to be able to face your accusers and they won't press charges. If I use what Brooks knows I lose the undercoverness ." Brooks's Dad said. "Speaking of which how did u learn she was an undercover cop "?

" no one likes my son straight away unless they are drunk ", Mr Jones said " especially not after he ties them up in the swamp. When I picked her up at his place I knew something was up. Then I followed her and she came here. Don't worry I won't tell my son he's old enough to see it himself or suffer for it ".

" I wish we could drug him so he can't hurt himself ", Mike said as Aedan thrashed on the floor

" The Over The Counter stuff would take too long and the other stuff is monitored by the hospital I would have to admit him " Samantha said

" we could try Jess", Mike said

"MIKE", Samantha hissed as she flicked her head to Brooks

" Aedan trusts her that's good enough for me " Mike said

Samantha knew Mike was talking about Aedan trusting Brooks but Brooks was unsure if he was talking about her or Jess.

" who is Jess", Brooks asked

" local drug dealer " Mike replied " usually deals in weed, truth serums, and sleeping aides. Those drugs we doped you up on when you sprained your ankle, she provided"

( A/N : for those who don't remember the drugging never happened but only Brooks and Samantha know that)

" I could call George ", Samantha said angrily.

Mike sneered" it was a thought "

" so is George ", Samantha said with a grin.

" Jess is a slut who will supply anyone with anything usual price for drugs is sex and George is a veterinarian and ex fiancée of mine " , Samantha explained

Meanwhile no one seemed to notice Aedan had crawled out the door on his belly. that was when they all heard a panic scream as Aedans body fell down the stairs.

Samantha knelt beside him and checked his Pulse Respirations both were good.

" Ok that's it he is going to the ER Samantha said .


	16. ER

Reply to review: Bob , I don't see anything you have written so why don't you write something before you call me lazy.

——

Aedan lay in the hospital bed in a drug induced sleep. Mike and Brooks both watched him as he slept.

" Brooks why don't you go home get some rest we can call you if he changes and you can sit with him during the night. ", Mike said Brooks nodded and got up to leave

As she was leaving a Black kid with gang tattoos on his left hand was walking in. She saw the bulge hiding a handgun on his Right hip.

Without thinking she decked the kid with a punch to the face and then to the gut before Mike could pull her off

" his name is Ruben and he is a friend of Aedans" , mike whispered as he pulled Brooks off and helped Ruben up.

" Ruben this is Brooks the newest member of our group, Brooks this is Ruben he makes sure the gangs play nice with us." , mike hastily explained

" sorry I saw the bulge and I ..." Brooks voice trailed off.

" Y'all trained her good ", Ruben said as he snapped a picture of Brooks with his phone. " I heard the Scotsman was in the hospital so I came to check on him. Anyways I will gather a squad for guard duty 4 outside 2 in the lobby and 2 at the door make sure Samantha is the only one who deals with drugs and I will add your rookie to the approved visitors list

Mike nodded " thanks "

" is that normal " ,Brooks asked once Ruben left " I mean to me it's not but from what I have seen a lot of crazy stuff is normal to you all"

" Aedan is a big player here although most know him as the Blue Demon or The Scotsman. If a big player goes out, people notice "

" Wait, Aedan is The Scotsman", Brooks asked as she flashed back to the Word Wall " that means Angel was his partner ".

" yeah ", Mike said " they were great she was psycho he was calm they off set each other well. After her death he became the Blue Demon".

" was he a spy ", Brooks asked.

Mike licked his lips nervously.

" I don't know", Mike said " Spies were chosen by other spies most people had no clue who was a spy.

"So what is the story between Aedan and Ruben ", Brooks asked

" I assume that since you know about Angel and The Scotsman you know about the fall", Mike said

Brooks nodded

" Well originally our thieves gang had a deal with most of the gangs here and we had a uneasy peace", Mike smiled sadly before he continued . "I don't know how the heck Fox did it but we even had summit meetings of all the big gangs every 4 months. They would meet on neutral ground and discuss things. Then came the fall and without our troops the gangs came like hyenas they laid waste to everything we had. About a year later slavers kidnapped Rubens niece and Aedan freed her. So in gratitude Rubens gang put the word out that anyone who helps the slavers the gang will treat as a enemy which is why slavers can't use local talent to do their work ".

—-

A top heavy blonde headed woman named Kara looked at her informant

" your sure", she asked

" yes mam " the informant said confidently

" good I'll take $30,000 off your debt dismissed", Kara said as she sighed and sat back. She was about to break a huge rule.

"George get a team we are going to Louisiana ", Kara said to her secretary.

——

-Brooks awoke to a top heavy blonde woman standing over Aedans bed -

" I take it you are Brooks ", Kara said " it's terribly inconvenient if you aren't as he has been mumbling the name Brooks a bit"

" who are you ", Brooks growled as her eyes narrowed.

" oh where are my manners I'm Mistress Kara I run a brothel, Aedan was a favorite customer of several of my girls as well as mine ", Kara said with a sly grin. "Now who are you "?

" I am Brooks ", Brooks replied gruffly more then somewhat repulsed by Kara still the guards had let her in.

" Well I have the best doctors and surgeons waiting if he needs them please let his crew know", Kara said as she turned to go depositing a card on Aedans bedside table. " knowing Aedan the way I do Brooks you should be careful " .

—-

"Brooks anything happen", Samantha asked as she walked in and the sun came up.

" no", Brooks replied sleepily " couple of visitors but guards let them in so assuming they are on the list.

" ok go home and get some rest ", Samantha said as she sipped her coffee. " will you be here tonight "?

Brooks nodded sleepily as she left .

—-


	17. Blue demon

Blue Demon

—-

Brooks, Mike, and Samantha were in the lunch room of the Hospital before Brooks went up to see Aedan.

" so I looked up the name Blue Demon online and all I could find was a link to a newspaper article about a child pornography ring being massacred", Brooks said " apparently some child that they rescued said that their rescuer shouted ' I am the Blue Demon ' to the captors before killing several of them with ease".

" I remember that ring", Samantha said bastards brought a child into the hospital that was hurt and ... I might have let Aedan know about it. "

" what happened ", Brooks asked

" I barely recognized him but Aedan came in dressed as a doctor talked to the boy for a little bit and then went to talk to the people who brought him in. They found one guy in the morgue pretty bloody ... The other guy... well they found his left hand. Still no clue what happened to the rest of him. "

" if you ever tell him I said this I will deny it but that particular side of him scares the crap out of me. He's like a freaking machine that is fueled by rage and hatred" , Mike said

" Most people fight for a variety of reasons Aedan, he fights for only one reason , to stay in control", Samantha said

" if what you say is true shouldn't we have him restrained",Brooks asked " what if that part of him wakes up"?

" oh don't worry the doctor has him on some pretty heavy muscle relaxers. ", Samantha said.

"Well I guess I better head up there",Brooks said after awhile.

——

As Brooks walked in she saw an Asian woman average figure with black hair and blue bangs . The woman wore a tight red shirt and blue jeans with cuts in them and ruby red high heel shoes .

The woman had been caressing Aedans unconscious face when she saw Brooks enter she grinned and caressed slower and further going under his hospital gown before she stopped removed her hands and started to slowly licked the palm of her Right hand.

" what is this a hooker a day ", Brooks growled " your boss was here yesterday ".

The Asian woman's smugness vanished in a heartbeat then she grabbed her cell phone and frantically dialed.

" Mike we have a problem ", the Asian lady said then she hung up and turned to Brooks extending her left hand to introduce herself. " hi I am Jess nice to finally meet you Brooks, Samantha and mike told me so much about you ".

" I'll wait till after you wash it ", Brooks said as she remembered from Samantha that Jessica was a drug supplier who usually provided drugs for sex.

" Brooks last night, what happened ", Mike said as he and Samantha burst into the room.

Brooks quickly explained about Kara's visit .

" oh shit we gotta go now ", mike said as Brooks finished " we need a place no one would ever look that's safe "

"Why", Brooks asked as she looked at them dumbfounded

" Brooks", Samantha replied" Aedan has never been to a brothel ".


	18. Amnesia part 2

Aedan awoke in a FBI safe house's guest bed handcuffed and shackled to 4 bed posts. As his eyes traced around the room he began to speak.

"Intery, mintery, cutery corn. Apple seed and apple thorn. Wire, brier, limber lock. Three wild geese fly in flock.One flew east 1 flew west and one flew over the cuckoo's nest."

Carter who had been in the kitchen fixing a sandwich heard Aedan and walked in.

" hi Aedan I am Connor I'm a friend of Brooks ", Connor said calmly trying to appear honest and open. " are you okay " ?

" Intery, mintery, cutery corn.Apple seed and apple thorn.Wire, brier, limber lock. Three wild geese fly in flock. One flew east 1 flew west And one flew over the cuckoo's nest", Aedan replied as he kept repeating it.

" Hang on I have a girlfriend who is a nurse", Connor said as he took out his cellphone and recorded Aedan repeating his nursery rhyme. Then he sent the video to a FBI doctor with the title "is this a stroke or something"?

" no idea what it is but it's not expressive aphasia", the Doctor replied

" ok ok can you understand me", Connor asked as he sat next to Aedan

Aedan just kept repeating the nursery rhyme. Connor texted the video to Brooks and walked away shrugging

——

" what do you mean Aedan is at a cops house ", Mike asked as Samantha started laughing

" you said we needed a safe place, a place no one would look . I know Carter he is a good cop ", Brooks replied " now what does this video mean "?

" it means the amnesia wore off", Mike said.

" it is a palilalia " , Samantha replied "supposed to keep the brain busy in case the agent is drugged. It can't beat it but it delays it so not too much is said before the drug wears off ."

" he thinks he is drugged", Brooks asked

" gaps in memory, strange room , unfamiliar face, what do you think ", Mike asked sarcastically.

Brooks nodded

" give me the address I will go get him ", mike said

" I can get him " Brooks said

" I think you have done enough ", Mike said

" Mike behave", Samantha growled "Look Brooks you're new to the group Aedan needs to think he is being rescued by someone he has known for years not a new rookie then we can fill him in. C'mon you know how stubborn he can be".

Brooks nodded and gave Mike the address.

A short while later Mike and Aedan walked in without a word he,Aedan, walked up to Brooks and hugged her then he whispered "thank you Brooks "

Brooks looked at Mike confused

Mike winked " Samantha I'm feeling queasy can you get your med bag "

Samantha nodded and both she and mike left the room.


	19. The Fixer

— It had been a week since Aedan recovered from his Amnesia. —

The Fixer looked angrily at the pitiful excuse of 8 slave leaders and their assistants before him. About 2 years ago he had whipped them into a force to be reckoned with now he was back because it looked as though the slave freeing force known simply as "The Pack " had returned. A group he had spent 3 years devising a way to get rid of was now back thanks to these idiots.

" Explain " , he growled angrily as he looked at the first slaver " explain why I should let you live after you allowed "The Pack " to return. "

" I ... I ... I" The slaver stammered

" Explain ", The Fixer growled to slaver # 2

When he remained silent he was also shot. And so it went down the line until he reached the 5th slaver

" Because you need me ", Slaver # 5 said

The Fixer growled.

" Did you know we have an identity for this ' Blue Demon' ? No ? Then I doubt you know he can't remember his childhood, which makes him constantly prove himself", #5 said calmly

" you know who he is ", The Fixer growled " why have you not KILLED HIM " !!!!

" We have tried ", #5 said " First time we lost 7 slavers when we tried to kill him in a alley , second time we lost 14 when we tried to attack his home and the third time we lost 10 in a trap that should have killed him. Then we tried to drug him and his friends by spiking a couple of drink shipments at a few bars as well as pick up some slaves. That failed when he set off a smoke bomb in 1 of the bars, fired a couple of shots and got the FBI Homeland Security to think it was a terrorist attack. "

" Skip to why I need you ", The Fixer growled.

" Because these were probing attacks so I could get inside his head. Once I got inside I was able to plan to bring him down. We have proven his friends are very important to him. Remove them and he is weakened."

The Fixer put away the gun .

" what's your job ", The Fixer asked

" psychologist, I'm tasked mainly with brainwashing and creating Stockholm Syndrome ", #5 replied " Took on the Blue Demon as a hobby

" How do you propose we weaken him ", The Fixer asked.

" Despite his good deeds and hero nature he has a pathological fear of the police. We also recently found out from a police informant that a undercover FBI agent has entered his group of friends so we expose her first. Then we use..."

—-


	20. Re-enforcements

Mike was buying a Redbull at the local gas station when he heard a voice from the past

" DJ " a gruff male voice shouted

" hell hound", Mike said as he turned around and saw a short Mexican well built in Marine Corps Infantry Soldier in a Dress Uniform.

" it's good to see you again " Hellhound said as he stuck out his right hand.

" it's good to see you too ", Mike said as he shook Hellhounds hand.

Hellhound grabbed Mike's arm with his left hand and held on tight.

" don't resist " Hellhound hissed

That was when Mike noticed the only other people in the store were four other Marines, 1 behind him 2 to his left and 1 at the door.

" Bastard", Mike hissed he really did not have time for this.

That was when a 40 year old woman, who was also dressed in a USMC uniform, with short red hair walked in .

" Is this 'The Blue Demon' the woman asked as Hellhound let go of Mike.

" No Captain but he can lead us to him", Hellhound said . Mike's ears meanwhile perked up at Aedan's code name.

" I'd suggest you all back off this city takes a dim view to fake soldiers and no Marine would ever be part of a lynch mob", Mike growled

"Look... I'm sorry what is your name ", The USMC Captain asked.

" his code name is DJ ", Hellhound replied eagerly

" Did I ask you Private ", the Captain hissed angrily

" No Captain sorry Captain " Hellhound said as the Captain rolled her eyes as Hellhound said 'sorry '

" go guard the door ", the Captain hissed " so ... DJ, I suppose you are wondering what is going on. You remember a few months ago, you helped rescue a red haired girl on a church retreat. Shipping containers called Raylinn, your friend got shot" .

" Sounds vaguely familiar ", Mike said

" That red head is my little sister " the Captain said as she took out a well folded picture of the Captain and the little red head " Now I have been doing this job a long ass time, I know what a kidnapping sounds like and I know what a understaffed rescue mission sounds like. I just want local intelligence, my platoon will do the rest. "

Mike sighed he was about to take a huge risk but for Brooks and Aedan he would.

" I'll set up a meeting between you and the Blue Demon be at the corner of Main and Lasalle in 3 days you can bring 8 troops to make yourself feel safe but no more ".

" why 3 days ", the Captain asked

" I have to check you out. If you pass our background check you meet Blue.", Mike replied

—-


	21. Long night

A young very top heavy blonde in a very skimpy shirt and very tight shorts served Carter a beer. Carter of course was to distracted by his 'waitress's' cleavage and ass to notice that this blonde wasn't a employee of the bar.

As Carter chugged the beer he immediately began to feel woozy. Unfortunately it dawned on him something was wrong too late. Quickly he tried to stand up only for the blonde to grab his head and shove it deep into her cleavage while whispering softly and soothingly as Carter passed out. That was when the blonde and a redheaded woman gently escorted Carter's outside to a waiting Black Cadillac. Once inside a bald Black man in a black suit injected a green drug into Carter's Right Leg.

As Carter slowly came too the Black man spoke : " Tell me about Agent Brooks ".

Connor began to blab unable to control himself.

——

Aedan and Brooks had just left a Theater Play of The Godfather that Mike was in. As Aedan was walking Brooks to her car they saw Carter stumbling like a drunk towards them. She tried to stay in character but Aedan noticed him recognizing him as the guy he'd met when he had amnesia.

" Looks like your cop friend is drunk ", Aedan said.

" uh yeah he has a drinking problem ", Brooks said distractingly. Something was wrong.

" well let's get him a taxi ", Aedan said as he walked up to him.

" Aedan ", Carter shouted as they approached " Agent Brooks ".

" Agent Brooks ", Aedan said as he paused.

" I used to be a rent a cop and he's drunk", Brooks said quickly.

That was when Carter stepped beneath a streetlight and Aedan saw a rash on his face.

" Shit", Aedan hissed

" What is it", Brooks asked " wait why does he have a rash".

" He has been Zombied and I now know you are a damn liar but first thing first. " Aedan said as he grabbed Carter's Left arm. " Let's see we are at Gator and Lasalle so closest point is The Lion".

As Aedan led Brooks and Carter to " the Lion" as Carter blabbed away about everything.

" he's lying he has always had a crush on me and he knows you don't like cops", Brooks said as they reached a statue of a green lion. Silently she wished Carter would shut up.

" Stay ", Aedan said as he walked up to the lion's tail then he put 1 foot in front of the other and took six steps forward before he knelt and used his knife to remove a brick from the side walk. He pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid in it.

Then he walked to Brooks and Carter.

Aedan shined the light from his phone's flashlight into Carter's eyes as he spoke.

" good eyes are still white. Brooks this is what I know: 1 Your buddy has been given a truth serum that makes him walk like a zombie. Main symptoms are a facial rash, excessively dry skin and that smell of decay on his breath. 2 I can heal him but you need to catch him, the main problem with the zombie drug is that it starts to decay in temperatures above 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Finally number 3 I now know that you are a cop and we're through.

Then Aedan jammed a needle into Carter's left thigh and Carter instantly collapsed Aedan grabbed Brooks purse and using her lipstick wrote on Carter's face "No D-500".

Aedan then called 911 and had a ambulance summoned before he left. Brooks tried to follow him but Aedan had vanished into the night, reluctantly she returned to wait for the ambulance.


	22. Kidnapped

Aedan had just given Brooks back her purse after using her lipstick to write on Carters face ' No D-500'. Then he had left her, discarding her like a piece of trash, all because he had found out she was really a FBI agent. Now she stood beneath a streetlight her partner Carter lay unconscious at her feet. Then she saw a black windowless van with a sliding door stop beside her. Suddenly the door was flung open and Brooks was shoved from behind and into the van as the door slammed shut she saw a man with a black ski mask pointing a Taser at her.

" Good work Agent Brooks ", the man said as he Tased her.

—-

Brooks awoke in a windowless cell wearing only a red poncho , a twin bed mattress sat in the right rear corner of her cell . The sound of a metronome played on a loud speaker as random projections of geometric patterns flashed on the walls and ceilings.

" well it worked for Aedan", she said as she started to speak aloud " Intery, mintery, cutery corn.Apple seed and apple thorn.Wire, brier, limber lock. Three wild geese fly in flock. One flew east 1 flew west And one flew over the cuckoo's nest".

As she started to repeat herself the metronome got louder and the pictures began to spin. Quickly she closed her eyes and continued to say her palilalia.

——-

After approximately 12 hours of the incessant metronome everything stopped and Brooks opened her eyes to see a white man in his 40s and wearing a tan suit sitting on a chair. Behind him a brutish Slaver stood with a cattle prod

" Good morning Agent Brooks ", the man said in a British accent. " My name is Dr. C " .

"Fuck off", Brooks hissed her throat dry from the palilalia.

" watch your tongue cow " , Dr C said as the slaver zapped her with the cattle prod.

" ungh ", Brooks moaned.

"Now then, we are going to move you in with the rest of the cattle and you can be bait for The Blue Demon. " Dr C said as he stood up.

" He won't come ", Brooks said

" We shall see" Dr C said as he left and the slaver walked towards Brooks.

——


	23. Rescue?

Day 3

Aedan, Mike, and Samantha were fishing off of Aedan's dad tugboat.

" What is your deal with Brooks " , Samantha asked. It seemed over the past two days the once inseparable duo had broken up.

" She was a undercover FBI agent " Aedan growled " I ditched her."

What " , Mike asked amazed

" That cop who's house you got me from was Zombied I used one of the last cures to save him. Before he passed out he told me Brooks was FBI. I left her after I called the ambulance. "

" we got the cop, but Brooks wasn't with him ", Samantha said uneasily " Luckily the paramedic couldn't get a IV. Had to set up a PIC line and flooded his system with saline barely pulled him through. "

" Mike have you seen her lately ", Aedan asked as his phone chirped.

" no", Mike replied as Aedan read a text aloud from Ruben that said his informants were saying Brooks had been kidnapped by slavers. Ruben went on to explain how It had taken a day to connect Brooks's picture to the slave girl.

" Found out she is FBI let them take care of her", Aedan teletexted back.

" FBI or not she is a friend", Samatha growled as soon as Aedan hit send. " we need to rescue her ".

" Don't you get it Samatha ", Aedan asked angrily " It was all a scam "!!

"So we aren't even going to try to rescue her or the others ", Samantha asked.

" FBI can rescue them " Aedan said as he looked out into the water.

" They don't have the knowledge we do about slaver operations. They might lose her ", Samantha said.

" Not my problem ", Aedan said

" Aaadddeeeaaannn", Samantha growled

" if you would have drugged her when I brought her to you she wouldn't be in this mess now ", Aedan barked. "Only reason I am keeping you around is Mike but don't forget you are in no place to make demands. Besides I see no reason why I should do a charity case ".

" Do me a favor if the Aedan who spent all of his cut from taking down a drug kingpin to buy toys for a orphanage shows up let me know. I want to buy him a beer " , Samantha growled as she stormed off to the bow of the ship.

Mike looked at her and then at Aedan.

" Got something to say Mikey ", Aedan growled noticing his stare.

" you know, your right in leaving Brooks to the Slavers", Mike said .

" I am ", Aedan asked surprised.

" After all it would be risky to snatch one slave from the slavers, stealing a whole bunch of slaves would be really risky like legendary hero risky", Mike said as he gazed out over the water. " Especially if it was to rescue a known FBI Agent".

Aedan looked at Mike he did love a good risky challenge.

"All we have is 4 days before they move them", Aedan said " No way to plan something"

" Probably right ", Mike said dismissively " oh did I tell you I saw Hellhound ? His Captain was looking for you. Something about you saving her little sister. She said her platoon was in town. "

Mike grinned he could tell the wheels in Aedans head where really spinning.

" Mike did you turn in the tuxedos from your godfather play", Aedan asked

" not yet ", Mike replied

" Samantha, do you really want to save Brooks ", Aedan asked

Samantha nodded

" What is your plan " Mike asked.

"It begins with Samantha pretending to be The Mistress ", Aedan replied.

——


	24. War makes Strange Bedfellows

By the time they pulled up to the dock Aedan had outlined the plan as a black limo pulled up.

A well groomed Arabic man in a black suit walked up.

"Aedan Jones she wants a word", the man said sternly .

" Pass I don't talk to strangers", Aedan said as the man drew a radio from his belt.

" Sniper 3 take out the boat's antenna ", the man said

A second later the boats antenna was blasted off the roof.

" your friends can leave " , the man said

" no", Mike growled

" go and make ready", Aedan said .

Mike and Samantha nodded.

" well I always have said a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet " , Aedan said as he raised his hands and followed the man to the limo. " how many snipers do you have here "?

" enough ", the man replied gruffly.

As Aedan entered the limo he saw a white top heavy blonde woman in a short tight jade green dress.

" Mistress Kara ", Aedan said as he sat down.

Kara smiled and traced her cleavage slowly as she spoke.

" You remembered me I am touched " Kara said with a smile. " All you talked about was Brooks when I visited you ".

" Brooks told me what you looked like ", Aedan said.

" my apologies about your dads boat antenna. If you send the bill to this address ", she said as she withdrew a business card from her cleavage. " I will be happy to pay for it ".

" let's cut the BS you obviously know my weaknesses. What do you want ", Aedan asked as he took the warm card.

" I know a great deal " Kara said as she laid down on the seat revealing that she was wearing Lacey navy blue panties " but to cut to the chase I know that Brooks is kidnapped. I want to help you to rescue her. "

" why would I ever trust a slaver to help me ", Aedan asked

" I am not a slaver", Kara said then she paused " the people I work with are clients who needed money and couldn't pay it back so now they are working it off. The Fixer is bad for business I nnneeeeeeddd ( she made sure to say need nice and sexily) him gone. "

" I am betting that you know what a dangerous enemy I am. So fine has he ever met you ", Aedan asked

" No", Kara replied.

" Tell him you need to set up a business deal you can dictate the terms. Basically you need to buy some female slaves off him but your clients want to inspect the merchandise first. The meet will be in 2 days at Lebeau's Theatre and take place at 1830 it will last a few hours. Anything else "?

Kara sighed " I wish I had someone like you on my team "

Aedan flashed a wolffish grin and stepped out of the limousine.

——


	25. Auction

" okay you worthless cattle listen up" The Fixer spoke to his slaves . Brooks sneered as she looked up. (she had thought all she had to do was bide her time but they had shot her tracker and dumped him right in front of her. Aedan could tell the cops where she was but she knew he wouldn't. She had even tried to fight after they had killed her Tracker in front of her only to get tasered and beaten. )

" There are some prospective buyers in town so you all are going to be good little cattle and put on a great show for them. If you are lucky you will be a Rich boys toy. If not ... well let's just say you don't want to know" The Fixer said ominously then he sneered. " oh and don't bother trying to beg these kids for your freedom, they are in on it after all. "

A few of the slaves cried.

——

Aedan and the others were all wearing black felt top hats, Mardi Gras masks, and were dressed up in Black Suits. As they milled around on the dance floor which was located on the second floor of the Lebeau Theatre. Soon the girls would be arriving.

" is everything ready ", Aedan asked as he walked up to Mike.

" Yes" Mike replied as Aedan ate his homemade Bayou Pie.

" good ", Aedan said as he finished his pie and the slavers brought in their cargo.

Aedan's jaw almost hit the floor as he saw Brooks in a black tight fancy slutty French maid outfit. Then the music began.

—-

It had been a hour since the party started when Aedan walked up to Brooks grabbed her arm and grunted as he led her to the rear wall of the dance floor.

As they danced Aedan ( still in disguise) pulled her closer then she was comfortable with, she sighed as she resigned herself to her new role.

At the end of the song she tried to go back to where she was but her date grabbed her tighter and kissed her forcefully. His tongue slathered hers before he pulled back but didn't let go.

Brooks shuddered repulsed and stunned by this jerk's kiss. Slowly as her reaction calmed the Left side of her brain began to buzz. As disgusting as it was there was something familiar about this. As they danced it hit her, it was the taste in her mouth. Slowly she started to analyze it

' meat' Brooks thought ' ... chicken? No, Beef? No, it's...crawfish but there's something else and it's mixed with spices and lemon... Spices ... spices... what are the spices? I Need more... Shit'

Impulsively Brooks kissed her date in a effort to get another taste. Aedan stumbled a little surprised before he regained his control as she pulled away but also didn't let go.

' Spices... cayenne, bell pepper, nutmeg, Woustershire, but there was more. ' Brooks thought. ' okay okay forget the spices why is it familiar?... it's Bayou Pie ... that's a local delicacy that is different per chef here ... why is this special? ...'

" Aedan ", she whispered as she put her head on his right shoulder. "

" Took you long enough ", Aedan whispered back. "SWAT Team is rescuing the others, ready to go"?

"Yes", Brooks said then she paused "how" ?

Aedan grinned and jumped backwards out a rear window behind him, dragging Brooks along with him. As they fell Brooks saw that the plan was for her to use Aedan's body as a cushion and to land in a dumpster that was conveniently under them, and had been filled with pillows and styrofoam. As soon as all this registered in her brain they hit the dumpster.

" Go ", Ruben said as he shoved the dumpster and the dumpster started to roll down the hill. Then she smelled the smell of tear gas As Ruben left and Aedan grabbed a staff from the dumpster. Aedan then started to push the dumpster like a gondola. As it bounced down the road. Suddenly a black Dodge Charger swerved behind them.

" Get Down " Aedan shouted as several shots rang out and Aedan fell to the floor wounded. Before Brooks could react the dumpster hit a curb and launched her and Aedan like a catapult.


	26. Always secure the LZ

Get Down " Aedan shouted as several shots rang out and Aedan fell to the floor wounded. Before Brooks could react the dumpster hit a curb and launched her and Aedan like a catapult.

—-

When Brooks came too she saw the Fixer walking up to Aedan's unconscious body a pistol drawn.

" no " she whispered as she tried to stand but a massive wound to her forehead made her collapse. All she could do was watch helplessly.

" Did you really think I did not know what you were doing? Did you really think The Mistress wouldn't betray you for the bounty", The Fixer asked.

Aedan groaned as he lay face down.

"Did you really think you could win ", The Fixer growled as he cocked his gun. " Now to rid myself of a problem I should have done years ago. "

Then he paused as he heard 8 other guns being cocked all at once from behind him . Slowly Brooks looked up to see 8 soldiers each armed with assault rifles approaching the Fixer who had now turned around and froze. A look of horror on his face as he whispered " not possible "

" Hellhound ", a redheaded female soldier barked.

The guy on the ground " A short Hispanic soldier replied.

" The other guy is the leader of all slavers" Brooks shouted not sure why she was shouting it but it felt right.

Before anyone could act the redheaded woman sneered and shot The Fixer between the eyes. Then she saw a Field Medic kneel beside Aedan and another one knelt beside her.


	27. No good deed

No good deed

——

Brooks awoke in a hospital bed her dad and Samantha by her side.

" Did Aedan..." She asked

" he's fine " Samantha said " he's got every cop in the world arresting him but he is alive."

" Dad ", Brooks whined

" He got the SWAT Team there by calling in a bomb threat with hostages, it took everything I had to get it so he wouldn't be tried till after he was fully healed", Brooks dad replied.

—-

( meanwhile)

Aedan looked up from the bed that he was shackled and strapped to.

" so what part of the alphabet soup are you ", Aedan groaned

" I'm just a friend Aedan ", the man said " you did a lot of good deeds."

The man showed Aedan a badge identifying himself as " Mr Smith" and then handed him a envelope.

" is this real "Aedan asked as he opened the envelope.

" try it and find out " Smith said as he left. Pausing to say " look me up sometime"

—-

Samantha wheeled Brooks in via a wheelchair.

" Well well after 4 Days Agent Brooks of the FBI graces me with her presence. I would get up and bow but I can't get up from the bed. I found out if I get out of bed some damn alarm goes off and I will be tackled by 3 cops. Only a 10% chance one of them will be an attractive female", Aedan said sarcastically.

" Aedan I was unconscious ", Brooks said

" always an excuse ", Aedan said " just like a pig ".

" I'll let you two talk", Samantha said as she left.

" The kiss was nice", Aedan said after some awkward silence. " second one was unexpected ".

" I needed another taste of the Bayou Pie ", Brooks said sheepishly

" whatever you wanna tell yourself ", Aedan said with a cocky grin. " still I can't work with someone I cannot trust and I cannot trust you ".

" it was never personal ", Brooks said " I was just doing my job but I thought maybe I had found a friend. "

Brooks handed him the pen taser her dad had given her when she graduated from Quantico and started to wheel herself out when a DHS Agent followed by Samantha barged into the room.

" I don't care what you say I have orders from the FBI that says he can't be moved till he is healed. " Samantha growled as she tried to stop the Agent.

" Listen you I am taking my suspect with me dead or alive and if you don't back off I will be arresting you for Aiding and Abetting and harboring a fugitive. " the Agent growled back

" My dad is a Captain in the FBI and he says Aedan is staying " , Brooks growled as she rolled in front of the Agent.

" Director of Homeland Security outranks your Dad", the Agent said as he gave her the orders.

" And the President outranks you " Aedan growled as he handed the Agent a envelope.

The Agent opened the envelope growled crumpled it and stormed out dropping the crumpled paper on the floor.

Brooks looked at Aedan who was laughing then she picked up the paper and un-crumbled it revealing it was a Presidential pardon for any and all crimes he had committed up to yesterday.

"I am also getting one for Dad , Samantha, and Mike. ", Aedan said.

" So you could have left ", Brooks asked

" I liked the security when I am healing", Aedan replied with a grin. " if it's ok with you I'll keep the pen as a souvenir ".

(A/N: Not saying Brooks is paralyzed just using a wheelchair while she heals.)


	28. Epilogue

" if it's ok with you I'll keep the pen as a souvenir ",Aedan said

" how ", Samantha asked dumbstruck

" Marine Corps Captain called in a favor to the CIA once I heal up I had to agree to be put out to pasture."

" Can I speak to Aedan alone please", Brooks asked

Once Samantha had left the room to go tell Mike and the others what happened Brooks looked Aedan.

"You're going to be a CIA spy", Brooks said angrily.

" I don't know what you're talking about Brooks", Aedan said

" out to pasture ...at the farm ... you have to be an idiot to not know that the farm is the name for the CIA training ground", Brooks said as she wobbly stood up and leaned in close to Aedan while she sneered. Aedan could see the anger in her eyes as he smirked.

" Mad all that undercover work you did is now worthless", Aedan smirked.

" God you are so stupid ", Brooks said as she slapped him hard before she collapsed into the chair " my job was to arrest the slavers and I did that. You and your crew were just a tool. "!

" Here I thought I was a friend ", Aedan said with a grin.

" just remember spies are only good as long as they are useful", Brooks growled as she rolled the wheelchair out of the room.

In her heart Brooks wasn't mad that Aedan wasn't going to jail. Her job had been to end the slave trade operations and she had. What bothered her was that Aedan was in over his head and playing with fire but he was too stubborn to see it. She wanted to help him, to repay him for rescuing her but she couldn't. Slowly she rolled away down the hall

——

-4 years later-

Brooks sighed as she looked up, the body of a well dressed bald white man in a black suit hung from an overpass in Atlanta. In the Left side of his chest was a Bowie knife. As she pondered her newest case her thoughts were interrupted by her partner Carter.

" Well the CSI guys found spit on the shirt of the dead body we found last week. Sent it out to a lab and you will never guess who it came back as", Carter said as he hung up his phone.

" I haven't the foggiest ", Brooks said they removed the body.

" Aedan Jones ", Carter said " People are gonna want answers why your ex - CI is dropping bodies".

" I have not spoken to him in 4 years ", Brooks said as she watched the hearse leave.

——


End file.
